The present invention generally relates to coin presses and more particularly to a coin press to press an image into a coin.
The coin pressing business is 110 years old. An operator who desires a particular image inserts a coin, usually a penny, and a required currency into a coin feed mechanism. The required currency is retained in the coin press for later retrieval by an owner of the coin press. The coin is pressed between an anvil and a die. An image on the die is pressed onto one side of the coin, and the coin is generally reshaped into an oblong shape. If the coin is not centered on the image during pressing, the coin may be misshapen or the image incomplete.
Furthermore, the die and the anvil should be parallel and pressed against each other to press the coin. In removing and replacing the die and the anvil for maintenance or to change the image, the die and the anvil need to be realigned, and pressure between the die and the anvil adjusted. The process of removing, replacing, and realigning the die and the anvil to be parallel can be time consuming and inaccurate.
Therefore, there is a need to have a novel coin press to press an image onto a coin to overcome deficiencies encountered in prior coin presses.